pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misty (videojuego)
Misty es la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Es la encargada de salvaguardar y entregar la Medalla Cascada, tiene muchos admiradores en su ciudad a pesar de ser tan joven. Es muy hábil con los Pokémon de agua. En el animé thumb|left|Misty en el anime. Es la protagonista femenina de la primera temporada hasta la quinta temporada. Su primera aparición es en el EP001. Cabe destacar que es la mejor amiga de Ash Ketchum. También es una de las mejores exhibidoras de movimientos. Madura, responsable, de carácter fuerte y sentimental, y fanática de los Pokémon de agua. Escapó de casa prometiendo ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos y continuó su viaje con Ash con la excusa de haberle roto su bicicleta. Misty se quedó a cargo del Gimnasio cuando sus hermanas se ganaron un viaje para recorrer el mundo, dejando a Ash y a Brock en su viaje. En los videojuegos Sprites Otros Sprites Archivo:Misty_hg&ss.png| Misty HG/SS. Archivo:Misty St.png|En Pokémon Stadium Archivo:Misty St2.png| En Pokémon Stadium 2 Pokémon El tipo de su Gimnasio es Agua. Su equipo está compuesto por un Staryu y un Starmie. Mas abajo se explica la estrategia a seguir para vencerla. Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la MT11. Estrategia: En Pokémon Rojo y Azul, si empezastes con Bulbasaur ya deberias tener a su evolución, Ivysaur (Nivel 16). Si lo subes hasta el nivel 20 - 21, no deberia haber ningun problema para vencerla. Si elegiste a Squirtle o a Charmander, una buena idea sería capturar a Oddish (Pokemon Rojo), o a un Bellsprout (Pokemon Azul). Otra gran idea sería capturar a un Pikachu en el Bosque Verde, pero si has llegado a Ciudad Celeste sin ninguno, no podrás volver de momento al Bosque Verde, por lo que esa estrategia no servirá. Para terminar, procura subir el nivel de tus pokémon entre 18 y 21.Mucho cuidado con su Starmie y su Rayo Burbuja. Es el primer pokémon que te va a poner en un serio aprieto incluso estando a su nivel. En Pokemon Amarillo, tener a tu Pikachu es una buena ventaja, pero si capuras a Oddish o Bellsprout, o vas a la casa de al lado del Centro Pokémon, donde una chica te da un Bulbasaur si tu Pikachu está feliz, con esa estrategia y tus pokémon entre el nivel 18 y 21, Misty estará acabada. Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y en el Gimnasio encontrarás la pieza faltante en la Central Energía. Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Estrategia: Para vencer a Misty si empezaste con Bulbasaur (en Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego o Verde Hoja) o si te has hecho con un poderoso Pokémon de tipo planta será fácil. Si empezaste con Charmander es conveniente que te hagas con un Pikachu en Bosque Verde o con Oddish (en Rojo, Amarillo y Rojo Fuego) o Bellsprout (en Azul, Amarillo y Verde Hoja). Si empezaste con Squirtle y ya ha aprendido Mordisco te será de gran ayuda contra el tipo psíquico de Starmie (solo en Rojo Fuego y en Verde Hoja, ya que el tipo siniestro se agregó desde la segunda generación), además de que será muy resistente a todos sus ataques, en todo caso lo mejor que se podría hacer si quieres retar directamente a Misty antes de capturar a un pokémon tipo planta es capturar un Paras en el Mt. Moon y entrenarlo hasta un nivel alto como el 20, ya que Chupavidas es muy útil contra el tipo psíquico de Starmie y si puedes aprenderle Polvo veneno mejor. Lo bueno de Paras es que es resistente tanto ante el tipo psíquico como contra el tipo agua ya que Paras es Bicho/Planta. Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la MT03 Hidropulso. Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Para poder enfrertarte a ella debes ir a la Central de Energía y hablar con todos, al salir el guardia te dirá que se vio al ladrón por los lados del Gimnasio de Misty, ahora sal y vuela a Ciudad Celeste, entra al Gimnasio y verás al ladrón, el te hablará y se irá corriendo. Encuentra la pieza, devuélvela, y después de esto dirígete a la ruta 25; Misty estará con su cita, el saldrá corriendo, así que ella se enfadara y se irá al Gimnasio. Regresa al Gimnasio y prepárate para luchar. Es aún la lider, pero con pequeños cambios. Revancha: thumb Si quieres volver a pelear con ella: Estará los sábados de 4 a 6 pm fuera del Gimnasio al final de la Ruta 25 si es que ya capturaste o venciste a Suicune en ese mismo lugar, si le hablas te dará su número y se le llama los miércoles en la mañana para que esté en Ciudad Azafrán en el Dojo Karate. Cuando la derrotes podrás llamarla en el momento antes mencionado para retarla cuantas veces quieras. Su equipo es: Pokémon Stadium Primera Ronda Segunda Ronda Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la llave de la Torre del Gimnasio Carmín. Pokémon Stadium 2 Primera Ronda Segunda Ronda Recompensa → Medalla Cascada. Citas Antes de empezar la batalla: En el final de la batalla: Después de ganar: En el manga Curiosidades *En el anime tiene el cabello de un tono anaranjado, pero en los videojuegos este es café. *En pokémon stadium 2 el pelo le cambia de color café a un color mas rosado. *en su sprites cambia de peinado en cada juego que sale Otras apariciones En Super Smash Bros. Melee thumb|100px|Trofeo de Misty en Melee Aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee con su apariencia en el anime. ;Información del Trofeo (en inglés) Misty's the gym leader of Cerulean City and a real tomboy. She loves swimming and all things aquatic, so she makes a point of collecting Starmie, Staryu, and other Water-type Pokémon. This is common among gym-leaders: typically the Pokémon kept by trainers tend to reflect that person's personality and preferences. Categoría:Líderes de gimnasio